10 Degrees of Seph and Gen
by Kala Sathinee
Summary: Another 10 Drabble challenge. Yaoi, violence, swearing, and fluff.


_Author's Note: The second in my series of Ipod challenges. _

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, Violence, Fluff, Angst._

_****_

_-10 Drabbles-_

**10 Degrees of Seph and Gen**

_1: We've Got Everything – Modest Mouse_

Genesis pulled Sephiroth against himself, grinning as he let his back hit the trunk of the Dumbapple tree. Sephiroth's eyes glowed amorously, hands lingering on the redhead's hips. Azure gazed into teal as their faces got closer. It was azure that closed first as their lips met, soft and gentle and exploratory.

Sephiroth could feel his lover smiling into the kiss.

******

_2: Bridge To Nowhere – Sam Roberts_

Genesis looked back at the burning town behind. The house ha had grown up in—that his parents had just died in—was engulfed in flames. Fitting, he thought. The symbolism of it delighted him. His parents had helped Shinra make a monster out of their son, and that house of lies now burned to ashes. Nothing but scraps.

What did that mean for him? …just scraps…

*******

_3: Lebensbeichte – In Extremo_

Flames roared all around and the howl of the artillery deafened ears too near. The clang of swords rang clear through the smoke of the battlefield. It was getting dark; the sun setting somewhere beyond the Wutaian fort. But two sets of glowing eyes were clearly visible, though most who saw them didn't live long enough to remember. One set, azure as the Junon ocean, came before flames and the glow of a magical sword. The other, teal and slitted like a cat's, were merely a brief flicker like a spectre of death. Barely a glimpse before death overtook you.

******

_4: Mr. Brightside – The Killers_

Sephiroth sat nervously at the table in the corner. The rest of the SOLDIER cafeteria was a blur of activity, but he was still and quiet. He was terrified.

Gods, how he'd screwed up. He didn't even know how. He'd simply said 'I love you.' He'd thought that those were the words he was supposed to say. But Genesis had walked away without another word. What was he supposed to do now?

He looked up at a small whispered, "Can I sit with you?" and found azure eyes gazing at him.

*****

_5: Steal My Romance – Ghosts On The Radio_

The redhead's eyes narrowed in fury at the ghostly woman, so still and pale before him. The tiny hint of a smirk on her face infuriated him; her gleaming lavender eyes unblinking as he slammed his fist against the glass.

"Damn you!" He spat, merely centimeters from the insubstantial barrier. "I love him, and he loved me… and you just took him!"

********

_6: Opening – Nobuo Uematsu_

He felt it. A stirring. His eyes opened, glancing through watery blue at the cave beyond only seconds before he crashed to the floor in a cascade of water and soft blue light.

**********

_7: The Boys Are Back In Town – Thin Lizzy_

Heads turned as the two figures made their way down the corridor, boots clunking on the tile floor. A sweep of scarlet leather and the flash of silver hair. The entire SOLDIER floor openly stared as Sephiroth and Genesis stepped out of the elevator. They were back and in truth, it felt good. No more Jenova, no more Meteor, and no more Geostigma. Just them, SOLDIER, and their friends.

At the end of the tile hall, Sephiroth could see a spiky blond head, and nodded in acknowledgement.

********

_8: Sky-Blue Eyes – Takeharu Ishimoto_

Lucrecia's palms brushed Sephiroth's cheeks almost reverently.

"My son…" she whispered, sparkling trails marking her cheeks as she swallowed. "I'm so sorry… I did this to you… Made you her toy." She backed away in shame.

*****

_9: Anything But Love – Apocalyptica_

Genesis shivered as the three Remnants backed off and he distinctly felt the burn and sting of more cuts and bruises than he could count.

"Hello again, kitten."

A figure moved in the dark and Genesis spotted the gleam of Mako-eyes before the black-clad body of his lover emerged. Gods, how he wanted to embrace him. But this was not truly Sephiroth. That much he knew. This was _her_.

"What? No greeting?" The tone in that beautiful voice was mocking.

"Not for you, monster."

"Such a loyal champion you are," the Calamity replied. "Shall I reward that loyalty, my lover?"

*******

_10: Mammoth – Interpol_

Airships wheeled overhead, still firing at the flitting, banking monsters that wheeled and darted amongst them. Genesis felt Sephiroth pause beside him, his right hand resting briefly on his shoulder.

"Ready?" his voice was a low growl.

"Let's go find her," Genesis hissed. "I want at the bitch who hurt you."

"I hope they can hang in there," Sephiroth replied, looking up at the Highwind. His hand tightened on Genesis' shoulder as he smiled.


End file.
